Bella and Edward, what SM left out of BD
by Elizabeth Yre
Summary: THis is the my idea of what happened after Edward and Bella were in the water and before Bella woke up with feathers all over her. I hope you like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated,m whether positive or negative, it's all GOOD. :


**The First Time**

I felt the coolness of Edwards's body all around me. I shuddered. His lips gently met mine and then he lowered his head to trace my neck and throat. I was dazzled, again. I felt his sweet cool breath travel along my collarbone and then to my shoulder. Heat flooded throughout me and I felt something else; a sensation of yearning. Impulsively I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and twined my fingers into his hair. My heart beat rapidly and my breath caught in my throat. The sweet smell of him was intoxicating. His kisses became more firm as he lowered his head below my collarbone towards my breast, a moan escaped his lips as his body began to tremor slightly, his lips traced gently around my small mounds of flesh and then across my nipple. My back arched involuntarily and I scrambled up higher into his arms, my thighs clutching against his chest, While my body frantically pressed tightly against him. I was no longer in charge of my own muscles. I watched and reeled in the sensations. My body took over and left me breathlessly lost in Edward. Edward, so beautiful and cool and perfectly sculpted. I felt my teeth and lips graze across his neck. My hands frantically grabbed at his back pressing him closer to me. I was desperate for him…. Desperate to be closer, to feel more of him…..I heard his ragged breaths as his fingers traced along my thigh down to my calf. "Bella" he groaned. "Bella." Hearing my name come out of his lips like that caused me to buckle, darkness threatened at the edges of my mind. Edward pulled his lips away from me and looked at my face, his golden eyes bore into mine. I felt my lids rapidly blinking, Oh no, I was starting to lose it, _I will not faint_, I thought angrily." "Breathe Bella," Edward pleaded. I gasped loudly. Had I been holding my breath? His smile was tight but his head seemed to be shaking slightly. His fingers trembled at the base of my jaw and his mesmerizing eyes were dark, smoldering, and …… hungry. He seemed to be struggling to control his breathing. I had rarely ever seen Edward struggling with his self control and surprisingly I felt instantly powerful and then immediately out of control. His lips came down on mine passionately, eagerly, and again I lost myself in him. I realized we were no longer in the warm water on the beach. Were we floating? I didn't care. I felt the warm air of the house rush by me and then my back was against the cool white sheets and cushioned bed. Edward was absolutely beautiful. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I admired his Grecian form. How could this be real? How could I deserve this? He stood at the edge of the bed. His eyes refusing to let me look away as they began to drink me in raking over me from head to toe. He sharply took in a breath and I felt color rise in my cheeks again. He was too far away from me. I reached my arms out for him and he was instantly hovering on the bed above me, His body so close to mine, not separated by clothing, or blankets or virtue, just Edward and I. My skin tingled everywhere his cool skin met mine. We were a perfect match. I simmered while he cooled. We molded together like clay to stone. My hands frantically explored him as his lips savored and lingered, leaving my skin feeling scorched with their absence. I began to feel desperate. I needed him closer still. He kissed me more passionately than he had ever allowed before. I wanted him to grab me tighter and pull me closer. He did. My heart pounded recklessly and was only slightly overshadowed by the sounds of our panting. I felt his hands, his body all over mine, but I wanted more, I needed more of him. Cool fingertips slid to my knees and gently pressed apart my legs his fingers lingered on my skin, tracing a line from my knees up the inside of my inner thighs. I felt a gasp rip from my throat. My body jumped against his, my legs wrapping around him, grinding myself against him. I felt something cool and hard against me. My body was hot, not from the temperature of the air around me but inside. I seemed to be throbbing with heat. I felt pulse radiating from the center of my being. Edward, cool and hard against me was electrifying. He restrained me slightly, moaning. "Slowly, Bella, please slow down." I could not help myself. I was not in charge of my actions. My legs hungrily squeezed tighter against him. He hissed. I watched in slow motion. His hands trailed up my arms until our fingers were entwined and our arms were contoured together. His lips hovered above mine and he looked into my eyes. It was a question. I wasn't sure what exactly he was asking, but I whispered, "Yes, yes please!" He moaned against my lips and his mouth covered mine as he gently and slowly entered into me. I shivered as he pushed slowly through the center of me. I felt a sharp stab of pain followed by burning, but it faded instantly with Edwards's mouth against mine. . It was too much I thought. It wasn't enough. Edward went rigid. "Blood?" he gasped, barely audibly. His muscles were completely frozen. I squirmed under him, feeling like I needed to get out of my own skin. He held me close and tight, trapping me in a stone vice. The euphoria of having him this close was almost unbearable. His eyes squeezed tightly shut and he whispered through gritted teeth, "Bella have I hurt you? Love? My eyes met his. Pleadingly, I raggedly responded, "It only hurts when you stop." He growled and thrust his body more fiercely into mine. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks again. He loved me and I loved him, I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than right now. His body began to enter into mine with more urgency, it felt like licks from a cold flame. I clutched at him. I wanted more, I needed him closer. He flipped me up on top of him without losing our close contact. His hands gripped my waist as he guided me up and down on top of him. My back arched involuntarily. I heard a groan as I was pressed back against the sheets again. He hovered over me, grinding into me, His hands gripping me. I felt my desire flame, my yearning stretch and engulf me. Something was happening to me. The pleasure of Edward became as torturous as it was ecstasy. He moved harder and faster into me. His head turned from my lips onto my neck. His breathing was haggard. I heard him growl and snap just as my body convulsed into waves of pleasure. Edward buckled and shuddered above me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me as our bodies stilled and our breathing returned to normal. I felt his lips brush lightly against my closed eyelids. "I love you," I whispered, barely audibly even to myself. I heard his velvet voice in my ear. I couldn't distinguish the words but I knew the meaning. He loved me, I was his and he was mine, forever. My mind began to drift away and I was too completely exhausted and satisfied to do anything but float away, safely wrapped in Edward's embrace.


End file.
